


By Any Other Name

by McKayRulez



Series: Markiplier Fics [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gift Giving, Multi, Past Lives, Short & Sweet, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Wilford gives Dark an unexpected gift.





	By Any Other Name

Wilford: "Merry Christmas!"  
He hands over a bubble gum pink gift box, adorned with red and blue bows, grinning like mad. 

Dark peers down at the gift with a critical gaze.  
Dark: "It says.. 'To Damine'?.. Wil..? Did you mean.."  
Form shatters slightly in shocked distress.  
Dark: "Damien?"  
Wilford: "And Celine too! That's why I had combined your names!"

Wilford's grin brightens with joy, and he roughly gives Dark a hug around his neck, and a quick peck on the cheek.

After Wilford left to give more gifts, Dark cracks and rubs his broken neck gingerly, all the while his pale cheeks burn a reddish blue hue.

Dark hesitantly opened the lid and his eyes widened. He gently picked up the rose pin. As his fingers touched the petals and metal backing his hue engulfed it, turning the petals a vivid red and blue.

Dark cradled it in his hand and faintly wondered why He felt a tears forming in his eyes and why his chest felt heavy. His form cracked with a burst of inner anger the was quickly replaced with his cold calm demeanor with tears in his eyes. With a sigh he pinned the rose upon his lapel.. 

Something.. Something felt right about it.. Something Dark couldn't quite understand.. But knew it meant something and he was content.


End file.
